legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of the Hidden Temple Wiki:Rules
You must follow these rules. So please, do not break them. General *You must be a Legends fan. You cannot be a hater. *No vandalizing the wiki. **This includes excessive removal of content. *No parodies of Legends. *Fanon is not allowed on this wiki. There is a wiki for fanon of Legends here: http://legends-of-the-hidden-temple-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_the_Hidden_Temple_Fanon_Wiki. Feel free to contribute to it. *Articles must be written in third person narration. (Unless you are giving direct information to readers; for example, this rules page.) *A minimum of 98% of this wiki MUST be related fully to Legends. *Nothing beyond the PG limit. *No inappropriate images. (Porn, Violence, etc.) *When the image has a caption, make sure it does not have a curse word. This is the same subject as the rule above and below. *Swearing and profanity is forbidden (meaning never allowed) on this wiki. *No complaining about getting a strike. Or you will likely get another. *Before you create a page, make sure it's necessary before creating it. If you don't know if it is, notify an administrator. If your page is deleted, politely ask the admin who deleted it why. Click here for an understanding of what is and what is not necessary for this wiki. *Do Not edit another person's profile. If you want them to change something on theirs, you can suggest it on their message wall. *Not reading the rules is not an excuse. *You can apologize for breaking these rules if you've done so, or currently in trouble on this wiki. But then explain why you broke the rule. (But not if the rule above is why you broke the rules) and then please vow to never break the rules ever again, and we are able to help. Necessary Vs. Unnecessary Here is a list of necessary and unnecessary stuff to create pages about. Necessary Unnecessary *Articles based on someone else's blog post. (Unless they give you permission to do so.) *Stuff that is more real-life traditional and has nothing to do with Legends. *Certain Camera Shots *Categories to pages you created If you want more information about Necessary Pages Vs. Unnecessary Pages, you can contact OlmecisNumber1 or PurpleParrots7 about it. Chat *Do not advertise unless it is important. *No swearing. *No chain mail. *Please be nice and do not use ALL CAPS unless your saying abbreviations of something. *No spam. To see rules on using emoticons, click here. Message Walls and Blogs *Do not swear at any time. *Please be nice and respectful to others. *No slang. *No Flame Wars. *No Chain Mail. *Do not delete any messages. *Do not edit another person's blog post. It is like someone ruining a project you worked very hard on and could take forever to reconstruct it. Users with Rights *Follow all of the rules above, of course! *Use your power wisely. *If you want to block (or ban) someone on this wiki, inform an administrator why you want the user banned from this wiki and they will help you decide if they deserve to be banned or not. Emoticons *Do not spam by using the emoticons repeatedly. Getting Blocked or Banned from the Wiki The following can get you blocked or banned from the wiki: If you do any of the first four, you will get three warnings from either admin on this wiki and will have three strikes (1. Blocked for a week; 2. Blocked for a month; 3. Blocked indefinitely). Category:Community Category:Important